Come What May
by OjosDeLaLuna9
Summary: A one shot between Sasuke and Sakura. Please review. No flames.Character death.By the way when I first wrote this I didn't really know a lot about Naruto so bare with me if I'm wrong about somethings


RosesRred16: Heyy people this is my 3rd story so I really hope you enjoy it it's a one shot and please check out my others stories and review! No flames though I'm desperate here people I don't want to have to delete any stories just cause no one is reviewing

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat I do not own Naruto or the song Come What May

Song- in _italics_

_

* * *

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I have never seen the sky before_

He had saved her.

_I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more_

She was going to be okay. Him on the other hand…

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything_

He had taken a pretty hard hit the cuts and bruises were killing him but he couldn't feel the pain anymore the snow around him was red and his body was numb but all that mattered was that she was safe. No one was going to hurt her. His sweet cherry blossom.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

"Sasuke… Sasuke please open your eyes you can't leave me now we need you…. I need you."

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Sasuke opened his eyes but only enough to see her… she looked so sad her eyes were red from her crying and her usual annoying smile was gone. The snow fell delicately on her head and shoulders and even though she had cuts on her perfect skin and her clothes were tattered she still looked like an angel from heaven. Her hair was all messy and her eyes didn't shine like they always did when she saw him and there was this new look in her eyes … sadness? Yes she was sad, crying, desperately trying to have him stay with her but he couldn't she knew it and so did he.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

" Sa.. Sakura…" "Sasuke! Oh Sasuke please don't leave me" "your okay... good" "Sasuke your going to be ok you did it you finally defeated your brother you've avenged your family"

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

He smiled he had done it his family was avenged his life goal was fulfilled and now he could leave this place knowing he has done what he vowed to.

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Then he felt it… pain but not from his wounds he was too numb to feel that pain… his heart was screaming at him saying he was leaving the only person he really loved and she was holding him right now. It was too late his mind told his heart his wounds were too severe there was no hope for him.

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you_

He had to tell her it this was his last chance to tell her everything. It stung, speaking, it was hard his throat was dry and his voice was raspy he couldn't believe it was his.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

"Sa… Sakur…a" "Sasuke save your strength you're going to be ok just rest now and soon we'll be out of the forest and out of the cold and you can got to the hospital and then you'll get better and we can all be a team again just please rest…" she was starting to cry again she couldn't help it the tears were flowing and there was no way she could stop them. She knew he was slowly dying and so did he you could see it in his eyes but then she saw a spark in his beautiful cloudy grey eyes. What was it?

_Come what may  
Come what may_

"Sakura… I lo...love"

_I will love you until my dying day_

" yo…" he was gone. His last thoughts were cursing himself for not being able to get the last word out fully. He had taken too much time he couldn't say it fast enough the darkness had beaten him and the last thing he heard was "SASUKE!" then the pain stopped and so did everything else his heart, his breathing, and his mind. "NO SASUKE! PLEASE DON'T GO!" but it was too late he was gone and his last words were ' I love yo…" he had admitted it he loved her and she knew it. She silently cried shaking from her crying. She kissed his forehead he looked so peaceful and if you couldn't tell he wasn't breathing he almost looked like he was sleeping so peacefully too minus the  
cuts and bruises and yet he was still so handsome. "I love you too"

* * *

RosesRred: hope ya like it this is a one shot so yea please review i really wanna know how i did thanks muah 


End file.
